Jared
This is the 3rd season of Jared & Friends, Episodes (in chronological airing order) # A Cure For a Broken Heart? # MC Charmix Love # Attack of the Muntant Mosquitos # Power Jab! # Ain't No Quitters, Sabrina & Sofia: The Babysitters # Sydney Love # Pool Party! # A Charmix for Jack & Kira # Barney & Jared Get a Job: An East Side Mario's Escapade # Supertastic Battle! # Wayward Wicked: A Lesson in Self-Confidence # Jamaica (aka Let's Go to Jamaica: A Travel Adventure!) # Back to School! # Math & Maddy: A Lesson in Perseverance and Asking for Help # The Rise of Harley Quinn! # Bro-rental Guidance! # Revvin' Evan & Tuffy Save the Day # How to Have a Good Attitude: A 3-Week Challenge Adventure!: A Lesson in Anger & Good Behavior # A Real World Girl for Jared! (aka A Real Girlfriend for Jared/A Real Robinson Romance) # A Wedding for Barney & Daniela! #A Whiny Halloween! (aka Haunted Halloween) #How Cookie Met Lucious: Another Empire Adventure! #To Natalia, My Love: A Romantic Maddy-World Expedition! #Pop n Lock Party: A Homecoming Dance Adventure (aka Jared & Sydney's Homecoming Adventure & How Jared Met Sydney) #Crazy in Love with Sydney (aka Crazy in Love with You): A Lesson in Handling Fear and Weaknesses #Operation: Next Step (aka Journey to The Next Step): A Lesson in Listening to Others & Jumping to Conclusions #Coolio Christmas! #The Good, The Bad, & The Maddy!: A New Year's Adventure (aka Jared Robinson & The Maddy Factor): A Lesson in Contentment and True Love #The Beauty of Brooklyn #Semi or Skyzone: A Lesson in Being Thankful & Making Good Choices #Valentine's Day Deliveries Dilemma (Jared's Valentine's Day Confusion Fusion Part 1) #It's Valentine's Day Again (Jared's Valentine's Day Confusion Fusion Part 2) #Being Me!: A Lesson in Self Worth #Send in the Clones! (aka Double Trouble) #Jack Attack!: A Lesson in the Power of Words #Conference Catastrophe! #The Trouble with Love! #Let's Go to the Science Center #The Toxin and the Vape! (Season Finale) Trivia/Notes * Margot Robbie is added to the cast, because she plays Harley Quinn from the movie Suicide Squad (seeing how she portrayed her as Harley in that movie as well) * This season documents the last one or two months of summer vacation and the beginning of his Sophomore year (Grade 10) of high school for the cast, taking place right where Season 3 left off * This is the first season to have certain/select recurring characters (e.g. Sydney) in the main cast (or at least have more focus and character development). This will occur more in later seasons * The concept of the Charmix is brought back from the original second season of Winx Club, and it makes much more appearances in this season than the previous one * Through the second half of the season, after Send in The Clones, Ressurrection was changed into the diverse Kitchener-Waterloo High school. This occurred before in select books and as well, in the animated series Category:Jared & Friends Category:J&F DVD Category:J&F episodes Category:J&F Books